72nd Hunger Games
by Loveableheart
Summary: This a Hunger Games to a sort of... memorial to all the peole that were killed in the 72nd Hunger Games. You know... if they were real... yeah... .: I don't own Hunger Games :. P.S.- They can't take this from me! .: I don't own The Hunger Games :.
1. Character List

**Fanfiction cannot stop my story! It will go on!**

**This is the character list, if you're wodnering. =)**

**~Meghan**

* * *

**District 1~ Luxury Items:**

_Male:__ Zircon Citron/16- Career_

_Female:__ Jade Love/17- Career_

**District 2~ Militia:**

_Male: Camas Speare/17- Career_

_Female: Shaiden Rackley/14- Career_

**District 3~ Technology:**

_Male: Patrick Collins/18_

Female: Scarlet Moon/13

**District 4~ Fishing:**

_Male: Isaac Trout/17- Career_

_Female: Aqua Marie/15_

**District 5~ Power:**

Male: Aaron Mande/18

_Female: Prolixus Richardson/15_

**District 6~ Transportation:**

_Male: Cole Hallow/16_

Female: Ariella Gerland/15

**District 7~ Lumber:**

Male: Mizell Loyer/17

_Female: Baie Kilie/12_

**District 8~ Textiles:**

Male: Dimity Melesk/15

_Female: Twila Applestone/12_

**District 9~ Grains:**

Male: Buck Wheat/16

_Female: Rye Barley/17_

**District 10~ Livestock:**

Male: Tasi Merkava/16

Female: Renn Jarvis/16

**District 11~ Agricluulure:**

_Male: Zephyranthes/16_

Female: Briony Swaish/15

**District 12~ Mining:**

_Male: Jacob Respier/14- Career_

_Female: Zoe Colette/14- Career_

**Victors~**

D3 Female: Ariana Powers/19-Victor of 67th Games (at age 14)

D7 Female:Willow Scodelario/18-Victor of 68th Games (at age 15)

D6 Male: Virote Nero/35-Victor of 52nd Games (at age 17)

D6 Female: Jaden Philips/23-Victor of the 64th Games (at age 15)

D4 Female: Amphrite Maris/48-Victor of the 40th Games (at age 16)

D1 Female: Emerald Jones/27-Victor of the 60th Games (at age 15)

D9 Male: Dimitri Belikov/20-Victor of the 66th Games (at age 14)

D2 Male: Jae Fletchar/23-Victor of the 65th Games (at age 16)

D1 Male: Garnet Forest/27-Victor of the 62nd Hunger Games (at age 17)

D5 Female: Energia Mifter/38-Victor of the 55th Hunger Games (at age 18)


	2. Reapings

**Welcome, to the 72nd Hunger Games!**

**After consulting with some of my closest readers ;) I have decided to do the reapings from a Victors point of veiw. And no, I will not be doing the reapings in full. I'll be... _Re-living _them through the Tributes on the train. As long as they are with the Capitol/Trains they POV's will be from the Victor's point of veiw. Everything except the Games and Training. =)**

**Here, let me show you what I mean:**

**Training POV's: D1 Female, D2 Male, D3 Female, D4 Male, D5 Female, D6 Male, D7 Female, D8 Male, D9 Female, D10 Male, D11 Female, D12 Male.**

**Bloodbth POv's: D1 Male, D2 Female, D3, Male, D4 Female, D5 Male, D6 Female, D7 Male, D8 Female, D9 Male, D10 Female, D11 Male, D12 Female.**

**Get it? Good! So, I present, to you, straight from District 1... THE REAPINGS!**

* * *

**Reapings**

**Panem; District 1**

**Garnet Forest's POV**

I slowly pull myself out of bed, and sigh as I pull on some nice clothes. I leave my large house, and head to the Town Center.

I can only think of the children. I wish I could warn them... The Games aren't good. They shouldn't fist-fight over volunterring. Sometimes, it's not going to happen right. Twice I sent Tributes into the Games to die. Although, Gloss did happen to win.

I casually sit down, and listen to the video that plays soon. I exchange a few words with Emerald. I'll be mentoring with her this year.

"Alright!" says the escort, Macey Marx. "How about we begin the reapings?"

"Get on with it, freak!" Someone shouts shouts. Macey looks out there, flustered for a moment, and teeters on her 1 foot red heels. Her eyes look hurt. I feel bad for her. Only for a moment, though.

She swallow. "How about the girls?" She squeks.

She dips her hand into the bowl, and I see Emerald's hand tensen. I feel bad for her. She mentored only 1 tribute so far. Cashmere. She won, though. She's never sent a child to their death. I have.

Macey pulls the name out and unfolds the slip and smiles. "Shimmer Matthews!"

The girl barely reaches the steps befoer someoen shouts, "I volunteer!" and sprints up past them, from the 17 year old section.

"Splendid!" Macey says and meets this girl. "What is you're name?"

"Jade. Jade Love," the girl answers proudly.

Hm. She looks a bit to soft for me. But, that's I how I felt when I noticed Emerald in her games. Boy, was I wrong...

I lean over to Emerald. "Wha'd'ya think?"

She presses her lips together. "I've told you before, Jan. I don't feel like discussing because _only one can win._"

I laugh a bit and wait for the boys.

In the end, a sixteen year old boy named Zircon Citron. I find him as naive. I don't think he'll last long, and just made the biggest mistake volunteering... Never the less, I smile as if I've found a diamond on the side of the street.

He shakes hands with Jade, cockiness, eagerness, and excitment are smeared on his face. I can't help but think: _What if they end up the final two? What if one kills the other?_

Normally, that creates a draft between the two mentors, but nobody can really blame the person if they're in the final stages of the Games. Hey, I even tried to get my District partner killed- while we were still allies, then used her as a human sheild.

Anyway, the crowd cheers and whistles, and then it dies down. Zircon and Jade are escorted towards the Justice Building, and I'm left in my chair. Cashemere gives Emerald a hug, then nods at me. She'll be betting on Jade, I just know it. Gloss might not, though. Couldn't, right? No- he'll be for me.

"Alright everyone, up-up-up! We have to get moving!" says Macey.

I get up, and stare at the silver train, parked behind th Justice Building. Surely, they'll be in an alliance. Most likely with District 4 and 2. Well, I'll see once I'm on the train.

After maybe 5 minutes, my tributes come out the doors and walk on board. Both grinning, and looking around, they look like small children. Maybe District 1 won't have a Victor this year. Maybe it will.


	3. The Trains Part 1 of 3

**Training POV's: D1 Female, D2 Male, D3 Female, D4 Male, D5 Female, D6 Male, D7 Female, D8 Male, D9 Female, D10 Male, D11 Female, D12 Male.**

**Bloodbth POv's: D1 Male, D2 Female, D3, Male, D4 Female, D5 Male, D6 Female, D7 Male, D8 Female, D9 Male, D10 Female, D11 Male, D12 Female.**

**Now, we are on the trains! I hope you like this next chapter!**

**~Meghan**

* * *

**Trains Part 1**

**Panem; District ?**

**Jae Fletchar POV**

I look at the District 2 tributes. Volunteers, again.

"So," I say, swirling my wine in the crystal goblet. "I need to know what you're good at."

The boy, who is 17 leans back. "Why?"

"So, I can send you sponsor items if you need one," I respond, a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"I won't need sponsor items," he says, leaning back casually.

I narrow my eyes. "Look, Camas. I suggest you _don't _get cocky or arrogant. That kills. Literally."

"I'm good at throwing knives," the girl tribute says. I look at her for a moment. 14, dark hair, thin, pretty, she might actually stand a chance. Well, Jae might not. Probably, but maybe not. The only weird thing about the girl is a blue vein on her forhead.

"That's good," Enobria says. I can almost see the gears working in her head. "Now, Tia, can we watch the Reapings?"

Our escort, Tia Tippington, nods and tabs her tablet. "Sure. I think it it on now."

She stands up, brushes her pencil skirt off, and smiles. "So, are two ready to see you're allies?"

I know what she means. District 2 normally allies with District 1 and 4. Sometimes, they don't.

In the lounge, Enobaraia turns on the screen. The Reapings are now showing and I look at all the tributes, and soon the end list appears:

.\/.

**District 1~ Luxury Items:**

Male: Zircon Citron/16

Female: Jade Love/17

**District 2~ Militia:**

Male: Camas Speare/17

Female: Shaiden Rackley/14

**District 3~ Technology:**

Male: Patrick Collins/18

Female: Scarlet Moon/13

**District 4~ Fishing:**

Male: Isaac Trout/17

Female: Aqua Marie/15

**District 5~ Power:**

Male: Aaron Mande/18

Female: Prolixus Richardson/15

**District 6~ Transportation:**

Male: Cole Hallow/16

Female: Ariella Gerland/15

**District 7~ Lumber:**

Male: Mizell Loyer/17

Female: Baie Kilie/12

**District 8~ Textiles:**

Male: Dimity Melesk/15

Female: Twila Applestone/12

**District 9~ Grains:**

Male: Buck Wheat/16

Female: Rye Barley/17

**District 10~ Livestock:**

Male: Tasi Merkava/16

Female: Renn Jarvis/16

**District 11~ Agricluulure:**

Male: Zephyranthes/16

Female: Briony Swaish/15

**District 12~ Mining:**

Male: Jacob Respier/14

Female: Zoe Colette/14

./\.

I cock my eyebrows. Hm, this year it appears that District 1 and District 2 will be allies and the District 4 boy, but not the girl... Not the girl...

"Who stands out?" Tia asks.

"That District 11 boy," Camas says.

"The District 8 girl, Twila," Shaiden replies quietly.

Camas looks at her. "What? She twelve, she won't stand a threat!"

"Exactly my point," Shaiden replies, still not looking away from the screen.

Will my tributes even stand a chance?


	4. The Trains Part 2 of 3

_**Training POV's: D1 Female, D2 Male, D3 Female, D4 Male, D5 Female, D6 Male, D7 Female, D8 Male, D9 Female, D10 Male, D11 Female, D12 Male.**_

_**Bloodbth POv's: D1 Male, D2 Female, D3 Male, D4 Female, D5 Male, D6 Female, D7 Male, D8 Female, D9 Male, D10 Female, D11 Male, D12 Female.**_

**Sorry it's been so long... But here's the 3rd chapter! Enjoy! And I promise, the chapter WILL get longer once it's the tributes point of veiw. ;)**

**~Meghan**

* * *

**Trains Part 1**

**Panem; District ?**

**Ariana Powers POV**

I take a bite of my apple at the table and look at my two tributes. Patrick Collins is eighteen and Scarlet Moon is thirteen. I swallow and look over at Beetee who's fiddeling with his wires.

"Volts, they look like they've been struck by lightening," I whisper.

He looks up at them. It's true.

The girl has her all frizzed and tears that streaked her face and puffy red eyes. She sniffles and rubs one and looks at her empty plate.

Patrick just stares out the window, not moving, not blinking. You could mistake him for a statue.

Beetee sighs. "Hey, you two..."

Scarlet looks at him, but Patrick stays staring.

I tap his arm and finally have to pinch him out of the daydream.

"I know this is... scary," Beetee begins. "But, it's either you or them. Crying and drifting off won't help. I locked myself in my bedroom when I first got repaed, but then I actually focused on tying to win. You two should do the same."

Scarlet looks at me then at Beeteee. "How did you both win?"

I look at Beeteee who looks down giultily at his wires. "Beetee won by making an electrical trap around the Arena except him, then waited for a storm and electracuted the rest of the tributes."

Scarlet lets out a little whimper. Beetee sighs. "I know... I still feel horrible for it."

Patrick looks at me. "What about you?"

I swallow, feeling that weird feeling in my throat, and tears coming up in my eyes. "I-I don't want to tlak about it."

Petal Klip, our escort, wlaks in at this point and looks at us. "Everyone comes out of the Arena with scars."

Patrick glares at her. "But you people enjoy watching us die."

Petal looks like she got slapped. "Excuse me?" She whispers.

I shake my head at Patrick. He glares at me too, then looks at his plate. He reminds me of a tribute a couple years back. I was only a couple years ago named Simon. He was 18, too, when I was 17. Now, I'm finally out of reaping age, but still. He was cocky, conceited, smart, but too confident. He ended getting his head chopped off my Johanna Mason.

Will that happen to the these two? One has to die, right? Which one will it be if not both?

What pain will I see this time?


	5. The Trains Part 3 of 3

_**Training POV's: D1 Female, D2 Male, D3 Female, D4 Male, D5 Female, D6 Male, D7 Female, D8 Male, D9 Female, D10 Male, D11 Female, D12 Male.**_

_**Bloodbth POv's: D1 Male, D2 Female, D3 Male, D4 Female, D5 Male, D6 Female, D7 Male, D8 Female, D9 Male, D10 Female, D11 Male, D12 Female.**_

**Alright, I have been planning my birthday, so I've been busy. BUT! I do really care about this story, so here is the fourth chapter! AKA: The last train chapter!**

**~Meghan**

**P.S~ You may be wondering: _Who's POV will she do the interveiws from?_**

**Well, considering all the Tribute info. was deleted by the CU, I will be doing it from Ceaser's point of veiw. But, feel free to give me info. on you're person now. =)**

* * *

**Trains Part 2**

**Panem; District ?**

**Amphrite Maris POV**

I look at my two tributes. Aqua Marie, a 15 year old. Then Isaac Trout, who is 17. Isaac volunteered. Aqua didn't, she was reaped and surprisingly not replaced. I think the two hate eachother.

"You won't make it a minute in that Arena!" Isaac says.

Finnick looks at me. I shrug. "Hey, you two need to stop fighting!"

Aqua turns toward me. "How can I? He's insulting me every second."

"Isaac," I say. "You need to stop. District partners are supposed to seem united at first."

Isaac looks at me. "She's the most annoying person." I can almost hear the hate in his voice. "When she's in the Arena, I'm going to find her, and I'm going to take my trident and-"

"Okay!" Finnick interrupts. "Enough of that. Now, when you're in the Capitol, they'll remake you. Generally speaking, scrub you're body, wax it, form your nails, and wash your skin and hair and pluck you're eyebrows. It might hurt, but then they'll grease you down. It hurts at first, but then feels good. Don't object to anything they do."

Aqua looks at Finnick. "What if they dress us in something absolutely rediculous?"

"Oh well," I say. "They know what they Capitol people like."

They both nod. Then, I smile. "By the way... You two will be very close in that chariot. I want you to look like you actually like eachother."

Isaac looks at me. "I hear that you hated you're District partner in the Games. Why should I like Aqua?"

I blush. "T-thats not true. Now, we'll be arriving soon... I want you both to be on you're best behavior."

Soon enough, I feel blinding light. Being towards the coast, we're the 10th District to arrive, but Districts 12 and 8 still aren't here.

Aqua grins and looks at the buildings. "It's so big."

Isaac rolls his eyes. "These are the people that want to kill us, remember?"

She scowls. "Well, if you smile and don't glare at them, they might sponsor you."

I nod. "She's right, Isaac."

He nods and then finally looks up.

We're pulling into the station and the crazy dressed people are cheering. Aqua smiles at them. Isaac manages not to look hateful.

I wonder if Isaac will kill his District partner. Will I even see one of them get out of the Arena?


	6. The Chariots

**_Training POV's: D1 Female, D2 Male, D3 Female, D4 Male, D5 Female, D6 Male, D7 Female, D8 Male, D9 Female, D10 Male, D11 Female, D12 Male._**

**_Bloodbath POv's: D1 Male, D2 Female, D3 Male, D4 Female, D5 Male, D6 Female, D7 Male, D8 Female, D9 Male, D10 Female, D11 Male, D12 Female._**

**Alright, I have been planning my birthday, so I've been busy. BUT! I do really care about this story, so here is the fourth chapter! AKA: The last train chapter!**

**~Meghan**

**P.S~ You may be wondering: _Who's POV will she do the interviews from?_**

**Well, considering all the Tribute info. was deleted by the CU, I will be doing it from Caesar's point of view. But, feel free to give me info. on you're person now. =)**

* * *

**The Chariots**

**Panem; Capitol**

**Energia Mifter's POV**

I wring my hands worriedly. _What if Eraquill has put them in something terrible? What if- what if the other tributes target them because they're costume was better like me..._

Thoughts swirl around in my head as I wait in the stands of the Capitol citizens. Of course, I'm sitting in the Victor box, but everyone seems worried. Although, Chaff and Haymitch are drunk again.

"Don worry,"Willowsays with a smile. "You're going to be fine. Hey, what about me?" She laughs. "I haven't brought anyone home but Johanna!"

I smile weakly. She's right. She's mentored three times and each time they died, but not that Johanna girl. I've brought home nine kids out of eighteen, so she's still in reaping age. I'm seventy-two. I won when I was 18, the 21st Hunger Games. She won the 68th when she was 15.

"Look," Haymitch says. "This can't be that bad, right?"

Finnick raises an eyebrow at him. "Oh, can't it? I hear that you're two tributes are both naked."

Enobaria laughs but Haymitch takes a big gulp of whisky. "Well, we'll see how you're mermaid and starfish wor-out again. Who were they f-five years agoo? Thas right... They died."

Finnick glares at him. "Annie didn't."

Haymitch nods. "Thas right... But Annie was Mags's tribute-o, member?"

"Shush!" Seeder says. I look over to where she's pointing to find the doors creaking open. I suck in air and watch as Jade and Garnet lean forward to see their tributes.

The pair from One are beautiful and alluring. The girl is wearing a long, flowing dress shimmering with opals casting rainbows everywhere. The boy is wearing a suit made of a collage of precious gems. They wave and the girl blows kisses to crowd. Everyone goes nuts.

The pair from Two are powerful. They are silent, and strong, wearing camouflage outfits. Combat boots and the girls pretty hair is flowing down her shoulders. Clearly they covered that blue vein of her's with make-up, although they do look imposing.

The pair from Three are precise and perfect. wearing wires that spark occasionally and flash, drawing attention to their silver outfits. The girl is younger and looks small, hiding under the shadow of the bigger boy. They both seem so captivating, like an eel, but deadly.

The pair from Four are from the sea. The girl is- as Haymitch predicted- a mermaid. Her tail is maid of intricate jewels and shimmering seaweed has been braided into her hair. She has a net around her waist like the boy. He stands far from the girl, holding a trident and showered with pearls.

The pair from... Oh, they look wonderful! My tributes, District 5, are in black leotards. Currents run from their neck down, giving off color and light. They look so wonderful and they catch you're eye. Proxilus is working the crowd, blowing kisses, winking, and then Aaron stands there, protectively guarding her.

The pair from Six are motion. Dressed in sleek silver outfits with black patterns on the side, the silver cloth shines as they turns, making them appear like part of the trains they make and I really feel captivated by the outfits and the smiling tributes.

The pair from seven are axe man and determined. They stand in overalls with a plaid shirt and boots, the girls hair pulled back. The little girl smiles and waves at the crowd and the older boy holds the axe over his shoulder, swinging it occasionally.

The pair from eight are naked yet gorgeous. At first, I thought they were naked, but the have skin-color garments over them. Painted on the garments and their skin are streaks over paint and even their hair is colored. They look like real works of art.

The pair from nine are folksy and cute. They're dressed in overalls and straw hats, each with a piece of wheat in their mouths. One has a rake and the girl has a basket full of grain mixed with sugared rolls. She throws the rolls out to some citizens and smiles. Even Amphrite manages to catch one.

The pair from ten are dressed in shimmering cow-boy and cow-girl outfits. The girl is slinging a lass around and the boy smiles charmingly at the crowd and the pair smile and wave. Clearly they have some sponsors, they look fantastic.

The pair from Eleven are like delicious fruit themselves. The girl is in a dress lined with glittering miniature fruit. The boy is wearing a leaf skirt and a crown made of vegetables and is holding a smaller cornucopia with vegetables inside. They look sweet and the girl waves at the crowd, but the boy remains silent.

Finally the pair from District 12 is empty and dusty. Or, at least sort of like that. Finnick _had _been right. The tributes from twelve refused to look at each other, blushing furiously. They were stark naked and covered in coal dust. I felt terrible for them.

Soon the Chariot Parade Stops and the president speaks. None of the Victors ever pay attention to Snow as he rants on saying how "welcome' the tributes are and how "brave" they are.

I'm glad once it's over and we're finally allowed to leave. I don't care to look all the tributes or talk to them. Isn't it bad enough that one if not both of my tributes will have to die?


	7. The Training Part 1 of 3

**_Training POV's: D1 Female, D2 Male, D3 Female, D4 Male, /D5 Female, D6 Male, D7 Female, D8 Male, /D9 Female, D10 Male, D11 Female, D12 Male._**

**_Bloodbath POV's: D1 Male, D2 Female, D3 Male, D4 Female, /D5 Male, D6 Female, D7 Male, D8 Female, /D9 Male, D10 Female, D11 Male, D12 Female._**

**Yay! Training! I'm so excited! I hope everyone likes it! ;)**

**~Meghan**

* * *

**The Training Part 1 of 3**

**Panem; Capitol**

**Jade Love/ D1 Female POV**

"Remember, smile, and make friends. They're going to love you!" says our escort before the elevator stops. I look at Zircon and then walk out. We're fashionably late, so everyone's waiting.

Once we stand with the others, they pin a number one to my back. Next, I hear a dark skinned, tall lady speak. Her name is Atala, if my memory serves.

"Over the course of the next few weeks, twenty-three of you will die. One will not. Who that is depends on who pays the most attention over the next four days. Take in what I'm about to say. First- no fighting with the other tributes. You'll have plenty of time for that in the Arena."

I think I just heard a hint of a laugh in her voice, but I keep listening.

"There are four compulsory exercises. The rest are regular training. My advice is _don't avoid the survival skills._ Everyone wants to grab a sword, but many of you will die from natural causes. 10 percent from infection; 20 percent from dehydration... exposure can kill just as easily as a knife."

Then she blows her whistle, and the fun starts. I look around the gym and Zircon shrugs at me. "What do you want to do?" He asks.

"Uh-" I really don't know. "Maybe the snares?"

He cocks an eyebrow. "What? When in the Games will we have to set up a snare? We're going to set up an alliance with the Careers, remember?"

I nod. "Alright, you choose."

"Right," he says, rubbing his hands together. "How about we try spears?"

I nod and we walk over towards the station. The trainer doesn't even speak to us, since we've practiced all our lives. I look at the target and take a deep breath. I look at the spear tip, feel the weight and poise it to throw.

Just as it leaves my hand, someone behind me says hello, and I get startled. It falls two inches short of it's mark into the targets upper chest, not the neck.

I turn around, trying to see who interrupted me. It's the pair from 2. Shaiden and Camas.

"Nice throw, but you have to be more flexible," the boy says.

I just stare at them. Zircon helps. "I'm Zircon, this is Jade."

The girl nods and smiles. She can't be more than fourteen. "That's a nice name."

I smile and nod. "Thanks."

Later, after lunch, the four of us head to the throwing knife station. It's clear the Shaiden is a pro at this. She presses the button and the targets turn around and one by one light up. She throws knives at them all and hits them in the bulls-eye every time.

Except one. The last one is to far left by a centimeter. She frowns and grips another knife so hard, her knuckles turn white. Then the little twelve-year old from eight walks up. She taps the button and looks at the knife and seems to be thinking.

She raises it as the first one lights up and tosses it. To our surprise she hits the mark. And on the rest. Shaiden is almost simmering. She was just up-staged by a little girl that's had no training.

The little girl walks off and I look at Shaiden. "Hey, you still out-throw me," I say. She gives a weak smile, but she seems-angry.

* * *

**Camas Speare/ D2 Male POV**

I feel bad for Shaiden. Knives are kind of her thing. But this girl just got a target slapped on her back. _Nice going kid, _I think. But it's true. She'll be dead in the first three seconds of the Games.

"Let's move on,," I say.

Shaiden puts her weapon down and we look around. We end up going to the trident station where the pair from four are hitting the target every single time. The girl stand far away from her partner. I smile and stand beside her. She's pretty so I take my time to talk to her.

"So, Aqua right?" I ask. I know what her name is. Plus, four usually allies with two and one.

She nods. "Camas?" I nod.

"So, are you good with tridents?" I ask. She smiles a little.

"You tell me." I watch as she holds it up and focuses on her target. Then she tosses it so gracefully, it looks like it cuts through butter. Then it hits the neck of the target.

Hands down she needs to be allied with us.

"You shouldn't talk to her," says a voice beside me. I turn to find Aqua's District partner, Isaac looking at me. "She'll be the first one I kill."

Aqua glares at him. "Whatever, Trout."

Isaac isn't the best at tridents, but he has some other strengths. Around the next hour the girl walked off to try knots but the boy stayed. We invited him to join out pack and he agreed. Now we just have to get the girl.

* * *

**Scarlet/ D3 Female**

I've tried the gauntlet and fell off. All seven times. But, I happened to have a talent when it came to the ropes. Everyone's required to do the ropes, bars, gauntlet, knives, and spears. I hit the target in their arms, legs, and stomachs when it came to spears and knives. I totally flunked the bars, but I was the best at ropes.

Flipping and twisting and climbing really fun. It boosted my self esteem. I might just make in this Arena right?

Well, I'm only thirteen. I think the District two girl was trying to scare me because I was reaching for the grapes the same time she was and she glared at me. A look that said _take your hand away, or I'll bite it off._

I stepped away until she was done. Plus, during the knives thing, I went on my time to practice. She was there and I missed. So she threw at my target and hit the bulls-eye. I think it was to say: _I'll kill you in the Arena, back off._

I've been avoiding her.

"No, not these," the poison plants teacher tells me as I pick up what looks like a blueberry.

He takes one in his hand and crushes it., then opens his fingers. Inside is red juice resembling blood. "Not these. You'll be dead the second the berry reaches you're throat."

I nod and put it down plucking up some mint instead. I've been here for a while. I head to the fire starting station next.

The girl from seven, Baie who's twelve, talks to me here. "You have to find the dry wood. It burns best," she says.

I nod and pick up some oak wood. She smiles. She's got a fire going in about three minutes. She even ends up helping me with the fire that I mess up on.

"Thanks," I say once the flame flickers up. She nods.

Maybe I just found an ally.


	8. The Training Part 2 of 3

**_Training POV's: D1 Female, D2 Male, D3 Female, D4 Male, /D5 Female, D6 Male, D7 Female, D8 Male, /D9 Female, D10 Male, D11 Female, D12 Male._**

**_Bloodbath POV's: D1 Male, D2 Female, D3 Male, D4 Female, /D5 Male, D6 Female, D7 Male, D8 Female, /D9 Male, D10 Female, D11 Male, D12 Female._**

**Yay! Second day of Training! I'm so excited! I hope everyone likes it! ;)**

**~Meghan**

* * *

**The Training Part 2 of 4**

**Panem; Capitol**

**Issac Trout/ D4 Male POV**

Aqua keeps annoying me. She seems to upstage me at everything I do!

At the knot tying station, I make a perfect noose while she struggles to tie it together. I hold it up in front of her and let it hang there and she glares at me. It's like a symbol saying _I'll kill you._

At lunch, I go sit beside the Careers. We've made an alliance and I lok around the gym. "Who else should join us?" I ask.

Jade shrugs. "I don't know. The pair from twelve?"

I stare at her. "Are you kidding me? Twelve has only had two people win. And the last time they won was like... twenty-two years ago."

Aqua then sits down beside Camas, smiles at him, and open her apple juice. I'm still received it's not Capitol food they serve during training.

"What is she doing here?" I ask.

"She's in our group," Shaiden snaps. "Now... We need to work out a plan for the Arena."

"Why?" I persist. I was planning on _killing _my District partner. Not _allying _her.

"Shove off, Trout," Aqua answers, then leans in towards me. "You'd better watch your back."

I ignore her after that. I get to show off a bit at knot tying which I happily note that the rest of the Careers fail in.

"You'll have to set up snares for the other tributes," Zircon says happily.

The small District 3 girl hears this, drops her ropes, and makes a squeaking sound as she quickly runs elsewhere.

"Can I kill her?" Zircon asks. Shaiden laughs.

"Sure, but I get the little District 8 girl," she says.

I glare at Aqua. _I get you._

She only lays a hand on Camas's shoulder. _I'm untouchable._

* * *

**Proxilus Richardson/ D5 Female POV**

Rock climbing is harder than I expected. I grab onto the small sapling and try to pull myself up, and find the rock under my feet crumbling. Withing seconds, I'm tumbling towards the mat.

"You need more practice," says the girl from 11 with a smile.

"No kidding," I say, sitting up. "But, are you any better?"

She winks and then jumps up onto the first ledge. She's my age, 15, yet she seems so much lighter. Like she's just flying up the rock wall. She grab the same sapling I did and manages to pull herself up until she dings the bell at the top and the trainer sends up the rope. She grabs and is slwoly lowered back down to the mat.

"Okay," I say with a laugh. "You have to teach me that!"

Over the next few hours, I give her lessons in some things and she teaches me everything she knows.

"And always break the berry open," she says, grabbing both a poisoness berry and a blueberry berry. Breaking them open, the blueberry is purple and blue and yummy. But the other is blood red and creepy.

"Listen to her," the trainer says. "She knows what she's talking about."

I nod. "You do... Do you want to be allies?"

She grins. "Sure."

And I'm happy I said that because now I feel a lot more confident about these games.

* * *

**Cole Hollow/ D6 Male**

"Now, count the spins, hold it by the tip of the blade, and use a hard flick of your wrist to throw," the instructor says.

I'm at the knife throwing station, and having a shaky first lesson.

I do exactly what he tells me and the knife ends up hitting the handle instead of the blade.

The girl from two scoffs and presses the button and it looks like she's not putting nay effort in it. She even throws one backwards. I turn around and leave her.

Note to self, _do not _go near that girl at the Cornucopia.

I've been terrified looking around. Everyone seems great at something. And now the pair from twelve are with the Career pack. That makes eight people hunting down the rest of us.

I am good at the ropes though. And so is the girl from Eleven. But she's in an alliance it seems with the girl from Five.

I'm so terrified. I'm so scared about what to do during these games. At night, it's going to be dark. I won't have anyone near me. Of course, a camera will be on me but only hoping to capture me getting killed.

And what I have always found strange about the Games... the Victors have always killed someone. _Always._ Yet, there not murderers. Oh, but the old man down the street that killed someone is. How does that system work? In District killing is bad, in Games it's good!

Th Captiol will never make sense to me...

* * *

**Baie Kilie/ D7 Female POV**

_How _are you supposed to pick up a mace? I look at the handle connected to a chain and a spiked ball. Uh...

Then the boy from Two waltzes over, picks it up, and knocks the head off three dummies. I feel my face flush. All the Careers have been going around intimidating almost every person in this Training Center.

"I bet anyone could that," I whisper knowing that he wants me to walk awake like a frightened mouse.

"What did you just say?" He says turning around and looking at me.

"I said anyone could do that," I repeat a bit louder.

His fist tightens around the weapon and he narrows his eyes. "Look, _kid._ You don't want to mess with me."

"She doesn't. But I will," says a voice from behind me.

I turn around to find the brick wall from District 11 folding his arms and looking at the boy from Two.

"Oh, you will?" The boy says. "I'll see you try this then?"

The boy from Eleven picks up a mace, and I swear, I don't know how he moves that fast being as muscular as he is, but he sends the heads flying from eight of the dummies-which are the only ones left.

The boy from Two only smirks, but I can tell he's intimidated. "I'll see you in the Arena."

Eleven shrugs. "I'll see you there too. I'm Zephyrathes, by the way... You can call me your worst nightmare."

Two walks off.

Eleven turns away.

I smile.

* * *

**Dimity Melesk/ D8 Male POV**

"So," Cecelia asks once I get back. "How did you do?"

"Where's Woof?" I ask instead. He is my mentor, anyway. Cecelia is Twila's.

"He's in bed, poor dear. Sick... Anyway, he asked me to talk you and Twila a bit," Cecelia answers patiently as we sit down for dinner.

"What about?" I ask picking up my fork and stabbing some purple thing; making sure it's dead.

"For one thing, alliances. Are you two together?" Cecelia asks eating some pudding.

I shake my head and Twila looks down.

Cecelia nods. "Well... I was talking to Dimitri-"

"You mean the Victor from the 66th Games? Isn't he the District Nine boys mentor?" I interrupt.

Cecelia coughs and nods. "Yes. And his tribute, Buck, wants to know if you, Dimity would like to ally with him."

"Seriously? With me? Why?" I ask incredulously.

"Well, apparently he saw how good you were at camouflage. And Twila, I heard from Atala how well you're doing in knives. Good job!" Cecelia says.

Twila blushes. "Darts..." she murmurs.

I'm not sure what that means but I nod.

"Tell Buck or Dimitri or whoever that I accept."

* * *

**Long chapter for a training!**

**ANYWAY, i hope you liked it and the next is the last one until we start the interviews which will be one chapter and then the games start! Excited? I AM!**

**Well, I hope you review! THANKS FOR READING!**

**Review and a hunter misses at shooting a bunny! (Hahah, they'd miss anyway, hunters are so stupid!)**

**~Meghan**

**ALLIANCES:**

**Careers:**

**D1 Male: Zircon  
D1 Female: Jade  
D2 Male: Camas  
D2 Female: Shaiden  
D4 Male: Isaac  
D4 Female: Aqua  
D12 Male: Jacob  
D12 Female: Zoe**

**Alliance 2:**

**D5 Female: Proxilus  
D11 Female: Briony**

**Alliance 3:**

**D8 Male: Dimityy  
D9 Male: Buck**


	9. The Training Part 3 of 3

**_Training POV's: D1 Female, D2 Male, D3 Female, D4 Male, /D5 Female, D6 Male, D7 Female, D8 Male, /D9 Female, D10 Male, D11 Female, D12 Male._**

**_Bloodbath POV's: D1 Male, D2 Female, D3 Male, D4 Female, /D5 Male, D6 Female, D7 Male, D8 Female, /D9 Male, D10 Female, D11 Male, D12 Female._**

**Yay! Second day of Training! I'm so excited! I hope everyone likes it! ;)**

**~Meghan**

* * *

**The Training Part 3 of 3**

**Panem; Capitol**

**Rye Barley/ D9 Female POV**

I shakily pick up an axe, try to throw it, and miss. This training stuff is getting on my nerves. The only thing I'm good at is plants and camoflouge. And I guess fire-starting.

I was pretty good at it. But, now I'm terrified. I'm not sure what I'm going to do for the Gamemakers after lunch today. Of course, Dimitri gave Buck plenty of advice.

And Buck is great with threshingt he wheat, so using a crop or flail comes natrualy to him. Maybe I can use a scife...

While I'm thinking, the girl from Ten walks over to me, picks up an axe, throws it at the dummy-who loses it's head.

I grin. "Think you could give me lessons?"

She flashes a smile. "I'm Renn."

I nod. I think she's a year younger than me, so sixteen. "I'm Rye."

She picks up another axe, and does fancy swinging motions before throawing it at another dummy and striking it in the chest.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" I ask.

She shrugs. "I'm in charge of cutting ropes for the cattle on the farm back home. I used to make games of seeing how far away I could throw it and cut it, and I guess it just got good. But the trick is-"

She starts giving me lessons and I smile, nodding, listening and soon I can throw an axe-sort of- and hit a dummy from twenty feet away.

I don't know when in the next three hours, but we become allies.

* * *

**Tasi Merkava/ D10 Male POV**

I gasp as I slip from the bars on the high climb.

The Careers burst out laughing, and I turn red.

I hate them all. All of them. They always think their better than everyone. But their arrogant. And arrocangcy kills.

I sigh, walking away and towards the plants. I'm always hungry for some reason.

I'm picking up a blueberry-or at least what I think is a blueberry- when the trainer stops me.

"Open it," he says.

I give him a funny look, but squash the berry ni my fist. I open my fist and gasp. It looks like I've cut myself-a bloody mess is in my hand.

"That's called Mulberry fruit. Some of the rebels and people of District Twelve call it 'Nightlock' but it's deadly. It causes your heart to stop and you just fall asleep. Not painful, but you definitly can tell your dyeing when you feel your breathing slow and the fatigue and the strange metallic taste of it, almost like blood. Some people try to spit it out, but if you've swallowed even a drop of the juice, there's no hope," the INstructor says.

Wiping my hands off on a napkin, and trying act normal even though I know my face is shade pinker, I walk to the only station I may be good at. Whips and other string weapons like maces or nets.

Picking it up, I focus on the dummys and notice that some of the lassos have spikes on the and look at the silver whip I picked up. On the end, it serrated, and has strange points and indentions, which mean it'll cut or grab.

Aiming at the dummy's head, I swing it forehead, shifting my weight into the weapon, as if it's an arm extention.

Once the whip hits the gel dummy, the heaad splits open with a crack.

A grin creeps onto my lips. Maybe I do stand a chance in these Games.

* * *

**Briony Swaish/D11 Female POV**

I bite my lip as I hear the woman's face say, "Briony Swaish; District Eleven."

I stand up, my legs shaky and my body warm from pacing around for the past 5 and a quarter hours.

Once I get into the room, a gate and a metal door close behind me and I swallow, seeing the silence of the Gamemakers and their many eyes watching me.

But, I do the thing I'm best at first: Climbing.

I swiftly walk to the fake trees, pretneding I'm home, collecting fruit.

I put my weight on the bigger breanches and climb up, branch from breanch, making my way up through the leafy green plant.

Once I get to the top, I ring the bell and glance at the mat below me. It would be more impressive if I jumped down, because in a chase or fire, I could escape quickly-proving to them I may be young, but I do stand a threat.

Swinging my body forward, I let my feet slip from the branch and the world freezes and I can feel the wind in the my hair, on my sking, and close my eyes, feeling free and happy.

Then, I open them to a blur of colors and realize I'm flipping. At last minute, I turn backwards, and land in a crouched position and at first, everything feels fine, and then I'm aware of the pain in my left ankle.

Letting out the smallest of breaths, I stand up, showing barely any sign I've just injured myself, and walk to the next station-bars.

Once I finish those flawlessly, I hear more murmers of approval from the Gamemakers, and I guess I get a little cocky because I get to the gauntlet, and I'm about to fniish until a trainer whacks me a bat and I gasp as I'm throw from the steps onto a mat and get the wind knocked out of me.

I hear the Gamemakers burst into laughter and I can only think one thing...

Oh, great.

* * *

**Jacob Respeir/ D12 Male POV**

Smilling at Zoe, I then turn to Haymitch and frown. He's drinking... Again.

With a sigh, I look at Effie. "Can we watch the scores now?" I ask.

She dabs her mouth with the silver napking and nods. "Of course."

Once we get into the screening room, she presses a button the TV and switched it to Hunger Games channel and we see Ceaser smilng and I realize we've jsut made to catch the begining. He flashes a smile, his purple hair and lips looking strange with the light from the camera.

He clears his throat and the scores trickle in:

**District 1~ Luxury Items:**

_Male:__ Zircon Citron/16_**-10**

_Female:_ Jade Love/17**-9**

**District 2~ Militia:**

_Male: Camas Speare/17_**-10**

_Female: Shaiden_ Rackley/14**-10**

**District 3~ Technology:**

_Male: Patrick Collins/18_**-6**

Female: Scarlet Moon/13**-5**

**District 4~ Fishing:**

_Male: Isaac Trout/17_**-9**

_Female: Aqua Marie/15_**-8**

**District 5~ Power:**

Male: Aaron Mande/18**-7**

_Female: Prolixus Richardson/15_**-7**

**District 6~ Transportation:**

_Male: Cole Hallow/16_**-6**

Female: Ariella Gerland/15

**District 7~ Lumber:**

Male: Mizell Loyer/17**-6**

_Female: Baie Kilie/12_**-4**

**District 8~ Textiles:**

Male: Dimity Melesk/15**-8**

_Female: Twila Applestone/12_**-9**

**District 9~ Grains:**

Male: Buck Wheat/16**-6**

_Female: Rye Barley/17_**-7**

**District 10~ Livestock:**

Male: Tasi Merkava/16**-3**

Female: Renn Jarvis/16**-5**

**District 11~ Agricluulure:**

_Male: Zephyranthes/16_**-10**

Female: Briony Swaish/15**-7**

**District 12~ Mining:**

_Male: Jacob_ Respier/14**-8**

_Female: Zoe Colette/14_**-7**

I grin. I made a Career score...

Zoe flashes me a smile and I know, now, that I _will _make it out of thses Games. I have to.

* * *

**ALLIANCES:**

**Careers:**

**D1 Male: Zircon  
D1 Female: Jade  
D2 Male: Camas  
D2 Female: Shaiden  
D4 Male: Isaac  
D4 Female: Aqua  
D12 Male: Jacob  
D12 Female: Zoe**

**Alliance 2:**

**D5 Female: Proxilus  
D11 Female: Briony**

**Alliance 3:**

**D8 Male: Dimity  
D9 Male: Buck**

**Alliance 4:**

**D5 Female: Proxilus  
D11 Male: Zephyranthases**

_Well, I hope you liked it, and it's just the interveiws seperatng us from the Games. Everyone excited? I AM!_

_Anyway, please remind me you've haven't forgetten and review! HINT- EVERY REVEIW HELPS YOUR TRIBUTE LIVE! If you don't review at all, I will kill them off._

_Thanks for reading!_

_~Meghan_


	10. The Interveiws

**_Training POV's: D1 Female, D2 Male, D3 Female, D4 Male, /D5 Female, D6 Male, D7 Female, D8 Male, /D9 Female, D10 Male, D11 Female, D12 Male._**

**_Bloodbath POV's: D1 Male, D2 Female, D3 Male, D4 Female, /D5 Male, D6 Female, D7 Male, D8 Female, /D9 Male, D10 Female, D11 Male, D12 Female._**

**Yay! Second day of Training! I'm so excited! I hope everyone likes it! ;)**

**~Meghan**

* * *

**Ceaser Flickerman's POV**

"And now... Your master of ceremonies... Ceaser Flickerman!"

The music plays as I step out, grinning and waving to the audience. In truth, I'm not sure if their here to pump up the tributes and encourage them, or to bother them by whispering about the betting.

I take my seats and smile. "So, who is ready to meet this years tributes?"

The crowd roars and I grin and laugh. "Well, first up is... Jade from District One!"

The girl from One steps out, looking amazing. She's wearing a dress made entirely of crystals and jewels. She sits down and I immediately know her angle. Flirtatious.

She has her eyelids slightly drooped, and blinks her eyes with thegrace of a butterfly. Each mvoe she makes is looking perfectly at the crowd or me and answers every question with words that appear to glide from her tongue. She even moves fluidly.

I can the crowd is loving her, and I ask simple questions and I realize that she must have been trained from the age of five in how to do these interveiws correctly.

It seems so quick hat her time is up and she blows kisses to crowd and skips up the step off the stage, and peeks out the curtain, winks, and then dissapears leaving the crowd cheering her name.

Next is the boy from One who seems to be almost blood-thirsty. His questions are always drawn back to weapons, agressiveness, or murder. He'll most definitly be a fan favorite.

Next, the girl from Two appears to be confident but at the same time, evasive. She never looks focused totally on me or the crowd, as if her mind is elsewhere, and we have to wonder where. She answers all of the questions indirectly and and speaks casually. Most of the woman, I notice, are staring at her wonderful gown.

It seems to flow in the slight breezes, as if she's wrapped up in a small, pink, smooth cloud. Her arms are on the chair sides, looking like they'd move at the slightest sounds. She smirks some and gives mysterious answers and her short brown curls bounce around when she nods or shakes her small head. I also notice that the blue vain the Prep team told me of is covered perfectly with make-up; like it was never there.

Once I say good-bye the boy from Two, Camas, struts out. He sits, doesn't smile and looks out across the audience.

I make a face about his cockiness, but then-I smile brightly.

"Camas!"

He nods his head quickly. "What's up Ceaser?"

I smile. "Oh, nothing. Now, I hear that your the top of the line in District Two. This true?"

He respsonds easily, each answer "I'm ready," or "Oh yeah, I'm vicious!" or both. He stands up a bit, motioning about his different skills and brags about himself. Needless to say, it will be a joy to me and every other tribute to watch him die slowly.

Next is Three. They both act shy and the girl's eyes are wide as bowls, and they look like anything might set them off into tears or trying to jumps off the stage into concrete. But, I make a mental note to root for them and try to sponsor them both.

The girl from Four looks beautiful in her sea green gown, flipping her hair occasionally and giggling a lot. It brings out her inner six-year old. But, I notice her murmer "Beat that, Trout," when she walks by her district partner. Isaac doesn't say much but says that knows exactly who he's going to kill but who reveal who it is saying that it'll be a secret.

Then the pair from Five. The girl is on wedges and a large hoop skirt. She's smiling, but beyond that light shade of pink lipstick, I know she's terrified and unsteady, walking to the platform. He glitternig eyes follow the crowd, and she swallows, and goes to sit down, bu her hoop flies up, smacking her in the face. Luckily, she's wearing leggings, but she's still embaressed. But the boy isn't. He answers loudly and has a proud air. I smile.

Next, the girl from six is in a beautiful white gown. It's gossamer and she absolutely floats walking onto the stage and keeping her head up. Her skirts ruffle slightly in the breeze, but her mouth is almost frozen shut. She just refuses to speak and answers with yes or no an constantly lays a hand on her stomach, as if she's sick. The boy coughs a bit between answers, but pulls a few laughs from me and the crowd.

Baie, a tiny twelve-year old, is always giggling and smiling, and speaking of home and how she misses the smell of pine, but happens to love the beef stew with pennentria grapes here in the capitol. The boy is like a kind giant, always responding graciousy and kindly with a smile.

Then eight and nine pass fairly quickly, everyone looking nervous and glancing at the crowd quickly. The boys shiver more the girls, but one girl cried, speaking of her family and siblings and how scared she was.

The boy from Ten, trips, and the girl from Eleven, Briony, runs off stage once I mention how low District Eleven's odds of winning are.

Then twelve invovles a lot of blushing and the girl lightly touching her neck and wrist once I mention the carriage ride and their-ah- rather invisible clothing. Off stage, they kiss and the crowd goes absolutely beserk. The tributes mostly just stare and gape, as surprised as I am.

Once it's all over I sigh, hang up my microphone and jacket, and just sit there on my couch watching the recap and replays of the interveiws, wondering which tributes will die in only twelve hours.

* * *

**ALLIANCES:**

**Careers:**

**D1 Male: Zircon  
D1 Female: Jade  
D2 Male: Camas  
D2 Female: Shaiden  
D4 Male: Isaac  
D4 Female: Aqua  
D12 Male: Jacob  
D12 Female: Zoe**

**Alliance 2:**

**D5 Female: Proxilus  
D11 Female: Briony**

**Alliance 3:**

**D8 Male: Dimity  
D9 Male: Buck**

**Alliance 4:**

**D5 Female: Proxilus  
D11 Male: Zephyranthases**

sorry it's taken so long! This was hard to write... expect the cornucopia in an hour! Thanks for reading!

~Meghan


	11. The Cornucopia

**Zircon/ D1 Male**

"Give me your arm..."

I look up, hearing the Capitol woman's voice and extend my arm. The tracker...

I close my eyes and grimace, feeling the large needle pentrate my skin and then leave. She rubs ointment over it to stop any blood from coming out. I rub my arm gingerly, feeling the lump of the tracker.

I watch as the windows turn black and stand up, knowing we're in the launchrooms. I get off, and get escorted to my room marked with "One: Zircon" and they turn the knob.

Inside, Turqio smiles. He embraces and me and I smile. "What are the tributes outfit this year?"

It turns out to be tan pants, sturdy boots, and green shirts with black vests and finger-less gloves. The socks are comfertable, I note, wiggling my toes.

I manage to drink some water until it's time for me to leave.

I wink, stepping into my tube. "I'll see you soon, Turqio. Thank you- for everything."

He smiles as the tube closes, and starts to rise. I turn, facing forwards and watch the lights flicker by until a dazzling sun emerges at the top.

* * *

**Shaiden/ D2 Female**

I cover my eyes as we emerge, and then blink, hearing the faint sound of running water.

I look forwards and notice I'm facing the side of the horn. But, surrounding us is a vast grass valley. Then, forest. To the right, the ground slopes down more, but tree tops are visible.

I smell fregrant flowers and buterfly's flitting in the air. But, their wings glitter. A look clsoer tells me the wings are made of crystal. The bees, I see near a patch of flowers as well. Actually, many grass blades are too.

I look beside me, and see the tiny girl from eight. I clench my fists and see her catch my eye.

She squeks, and turns, her bushy brown hair in a high pony-tail. My hair is in a tight braid and my fingernails are painted light blue. I also ntoice no one is to my left.

Swallowing, I get into running position, watching the timer tick down to thirty.

I consider taking off a boot, and throwing it at the girl from eight, but no. I'll savor her death.

I notice many people facing the woods, but still, the majority seem focused on the Cornucopia. I can almost hear the Capitol cheer.

I wonder what District Two is doing right now, but I feel like their are cameras in the puffy white clouds or bright blue sky above.

Right as I breath out, the gong goes off.

* * *

**Patrick/ D3 Male**

I leap off my plate, sprinting to the horn's mouth. The girl from Nine gets there first and yanks up a bag and water-bottle, turning towards me she steps foward, but seeing the boy from two yank up sword makes her eyes glow and she sprints off towards the woods with no pursers.

I turn, yanking up a tiny bag of food and a pack of badages and run, run, and then hear a scream and my blood runs cold.

I turn and watch as Scarlet getes pinned by Zircon, and he swiftly draws a knife over her neck. I stop breathing, and my legs go weak. Her hair splayed out, her arms limp, her mouth open with a scream.

Blood slips from the smile in her neck and the boy gets up, brandishing his dagger. Thirteen... Thirteen.. She was only thirteen... The chaos only grows louder, and I lean over, vomitnig and can't force myself to look again. I vow to murder the boy though...

As I stumble off into the woods, those words ring out in my mind... "I will kill him..."

* * *

**Aqua/ D4 Female**

I ignore the sounds of snapping bones, children's last breath, the ear-peircing screams... I focus on collecting apples and other foods and water from the ground and stuffing them into the pack. Camas kneels beside me, his sword clean withou blood.

"Why aren't you out there?" He says laying a hand on mine.

"I don't think I should. I'm watching Isaac though. I don't trust him," I murmer.

Camas stands up, smiling. "I won't let him hurt you. Bye, Golden Girl."

Then he leaves, running off to chase some poor person.

I really hate being here, but I can't stop it. I know I can't. So, I just tug on my fish-tailed braids and stuff the packs...

Ignoring death around me.

* * *

**Aaron/ D5 Male**

I raise my sword as the boy from six falls to his back and finish him off quickly, no pain.

Turning I yell, clashing sword with the girl from one.

"Aw," she says, stomping on my foot. "You think your good."

I bite my lip, feeling the pain throb in my heel and toes."I am."

"Not enough," she whispers, and whips it around, dis-arming me.

For a minute everything goes quiet and everything slows down. Her hair in bun bobbing, the blood-slick ground curving up...

And then it speeds up...

* * *

**Baie/ D7 Female**

I pant, rushing through the sparse woods on pine-needles. Me fingers are curved around the pack I managed to swipe and I run I trip over a rock.

Rolling down the hill, I don't stop. Colors of green and brown and blue rush by until suddenly I run into something prickly.

Gasping and pushing the branches away, I get out of the bush nearly unscathed. I brush off my pants, glancing around and gasp. It's... an oasis.

Clear water flows into a lake from a large stone waterfall. Across the lake is a groveof willow and fruit trees with crystal animals grazing.

I smile, taking off my boots and socks and dip my feet into the water. I dip a hand too, watching the bloody scratch from the tumble down suddenly dissapear. I gasp, surprised and happy. The water has healing properties...

I grin and decide to unpack my bg. Unzipping it, I find a small dager, water-skin, sting ointment, and a pack of dried fruit.

Hm... Maybe I can last in these games...

* * *

**Dimity/ D8 Male**

I slide around the girl from two who's weilding a mace and grab a girl by the end of her vest. She shreiks, slipping to the ground and dropping the water bottle that was clutched in her fingers.

She winces, hitting the ground and her pigtails splay out. I feel bad, but I had to get the bow she was reaching for.

I slip my fingers around the quiver and bow string and yank them up and turn.

"Buck!" I yell, ducking around sword and spears and hearing screams and yells ring in my ears.

I see my ally and grab his arm and we run off, but I turn back as we dissapear into the forest and see the girl that I pulled down scramble to get back up. She was the girl from six, I think.

I see the boy from six came at her with a spear as she struggled to get up.

I swallow and turn before I can watch more and run.

* * *

**Rye/ D9 Female**

I step carefully from my hiding place in the dark shadows of the horn to grab a backpack. Tiptoeing around the girl from four, I press myself against the cold corncucopia surface and slink around the side. I feel a hand grip my should and scream as I turn only to see Briony girnning, clutching a hand full of throwing knives and a belt with a sword around her waist.

"Jumpy," she says rather calmly, though being in the back of the horn is away from the chaos, but you can hear it.

"Let's go," I say quickly my throat tight.

We both start running until suddenly something falls infront of my, and I trip of the soft surface and roll on the ground a bit before coughing and pulling grass from my braid.

I turn to see waht tripped me and shreik and feel tears sting my eyes. It's the girl from Ten, Renn Jarvis, with a dagger in her heart. I pull my feet up and feel woozy and feel Briony picking me up.

I still see Renn's face as we go into the woods. Her eyes large and terrified... But with no light...

"Where's Proxilus?" I whisper.

"With Zepherentheseus. My District partner," I hear her say.

I nod, letting my arms fall limp and my eyes droop closed.

* * *

**Tasi/ D10 Male**

I turn, feeling the cut in my hand sting. I look around me and see the boy from seven drop to his knees, dead.

I feel my head spinning, tears running down my cheeks.

I just want to leave... I want to get out!

I breath heavily, watching the girl from one string an arrow and turn... Her eyes lock on mine.

And I stand there waiting, ready for her to pull.

And I close my eyes, ready for what comes next.

* * *

**Briony/ D11 Female**

I set Rye down and she yawns, turning over on the pine needles below out feet. It's perfect because I hate noise of running, and it'll cover tracks.

I feel the wetness of my hand and look down at the deep gash that cut through my finger-less glove. I take the material off my fingers and strategically stretch and knot it over the cut and then open the pack Rye got.

Inside are matches, rope, dried beef, water, a sling-shot, thread, and extra fabric.

I take out the extra fabric and put everything back. Putting soft leaves under Rye and myself, I spread teh extra fabric which is luckily light brown and look at the bright blue sky, waiting for the cannons.

* * *

**Jacob/ D12 Male**

"Night, night," I hear Camas say.

Turning slightly, I see him stab the girl from five who was wounded and on the ground.

The girl whimpers and crls up into a ball hugging herself as Camas twists the sword, then yanks it out.

Soft cries echo from her as she lays there, bleeding.

Shaiden sighs. "Can't she die quicker."

Camas smiles wickedly. "The torture is half the fun."

"Well, the sound is annoying," Zircon says. He grabs a knife from the stack of blades and stands over her. Then, swiftly draws the blade over the girls neck. She coughs some, clutching her neck, then stops and a cannon goes off.

"She was only a year younger older than us," Zoe whispers to me.

I nod. We all listen to the cannons. Seven in all.

After making camp, night falls and the sky lights up. I watch their faces fade and then sigh, holding Zoe's hand. I wish the Games were already over.

* * *

**Dead:**

D3 Female: Scarlet Moon/13**-5**

D5 Male: Aaron Mande/18**-7**

_D5 Female: Prolixus Richardson/15_**-7**

_D6 Male: Cole Hallow/16_**-6**

D6 Female: Ariella Gerland/15

D7 Male: Mizell Loyer/17**-6**

D10 Male: Tasi Merkava/16**-3**

D10 Female: Renn Jarvis/16**-5**


	12. 2 Down, 11 To Go

**After the Corncuopia**

**Panem; Capitol**

**Virote Nero**

I take a swig of liquor and feel fire running down my throat and sit down on the chair of the couch in the Victor's Room.

Jaden turns her head a bit as Finnick cheers, winning a pool game against Enobaria. Jaden looks at my disheveled shirt, the alchohal dripping from my chin.

"You weren't here yesterday... You didn't see the Bloodbath," she says calmly, her eyes puffy and red.

I shake my head. "Nope. Me and Haymitch went drinking. I couldn't face it."

She nods and opens her mouth, but Amphrite speaks, ice in her tone. "Their both dead."

I grip the bottle hard as Jaden lowers her face into her hands, her breathing raspy. "_Dead."_

I swallow. "Cole and Ariella?"

Haymitch belches, and then turns to me. "No," he says sarcastically, waving his drink around. "The President and Gamemakers."

Arianna lays a hand on my shoulder. "And Scarlet."

Energia nods. "And Proxilus."

Soon all the mentors of the dead kids agree.

Suddenly the TV flashes on, the Panem crest shimmering. Then they begin to play the next day. In the corner, it says: GAME TIME: 01:11:03:57

"One day, eleven hours, three minutes, and fifty-seven seconds," say Finnick.

I nod. We see all the careers together. "Who killed Cole?" I ask.

No one answers, and I don't ask again. Instead I watch the Games.

Suddenly it switches to a camera up high, with a boy running. And then another. And then the careers. I swallow. It's Dimity and Buck. Dimity is holding an axe, and then Buck is holding a knife.

The girl from One whips out a steel blade and then throws it. It cuts through the air and hits Buck in the back of his head. Dimity gasps and Buck yells, faltering. The blade wasn't deep enough to cut into his brain, but he's beggining to wobble.

The girl from Two then knocks an arrow and let's it fly. The tip sinks into Buck's calf and this time, he really does fall.

Dimity turns, and the boys from One and Two and the girl from Two cahse after him while the rest stay behind.

"Can I have the honors?" The girl from One asks sweetly, batting her eyes.

Issac nods and hands her a long, curved sword. "Here, Jade."

She looks down at Buck, who's barely alive, and probably doesn't know what's going on. But in one clean swipe, Jade slices his head off.

Some of the Victors in the room give a cry, and Willow faints. Leaning over, Jaden vomits on the rug and I stare at screen, my fingers clenching the bottle of liquor so hard, the glass breaks. Peices cut into my hand, and blood slips onto my pants.

Emerald looks down as Energia glares at her. "What did you teach that monster?"

Emerald stands up, her eyes flaring. "That monster is donig what she has to stay alive!"

They argue for a moment until the TV changes to where the otherse are chasing Dimity. He's crying and suddenly turns around, waving his axe.

"I'll do it!" He screams. "I'll kill you all! I'll-"

He stops mid-sentence as an arrow peirces through his forehead. Woof groans, and turns to the side. Amphrite clutches her heart.

The camera pans away as a cannon echos and then another and we see that Zircon shot the arrow. Now having killed their prey, the Careers turn away and soon all of them return to camp.

That night, the pair from Twelve are on watch. They speak a bit, stanind under the moon.

"Your hair looks... different," the boy says.

The girl looks puzzled. "Different as in- good? Or bad?"

The boy smiles. "Good."

They kiss for probably two minutes until the anthem blares. They break apart, and watch the sky. Only Dimity and Buck appear in the stars.

Then, it all fades, and I look down at my bleeding hand.

And think about those children who are trapped there, and can't get out.

And for once the liquor didn't help, and I cry.


End file.
